Buddy List
by FieldsOfKlaine
Summary: Sherlock has something to say, but is it worth losing John over? Highschool au ficlet.
1. Online

A/N: Hello all! I've been thinking of writing Sherlock fic for a while but I finally got an idea. It's probably overdone with them being in highschool and all but I can't be bothered enough to care because I FINALLY HAD AN IDEA. This puts me officially out of my writers block. Either way hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you liked it or even if you want to yell at me for ruining everything ever.

Also I don't own anything. Because I don't.

Buddy List

Online 4/11

luvxosarah

harebrained

headchiefincharge

hollymooper

* * *

><p><em>consultingfreak01 is currently offline. This user will receive your messages when they return.<em>

7:45 asoldierslifeforme: sherlock?

8:00 asoldierslifeforme: u said u had 2 tell me smthng

8:01 asoldierslifeforme: come on just tell me

_consultingfreak01 has come online_

8:03 asoldierslifeforme: there u r!

8:04 asoldierslifeforme: wat's wrong?

8:04 consultingfreak01: Nothing. I changed my mind.

8:05 consultingfreak01: I thought I told you to stop speaking in that ridiculous text speak. It makes you more indecipherably idiotic than usual.

8:06 asoldierslifeforme: sorry sherly. you know my tping isn't good

8:06 asoldierslifeforme: typing*

8:06 consultingfreak01: Please don't call me Sherly. It's terribly infantile.

8:08 asoldierslifeforme: u kno u love it ssshhhheeerrrrrllllyyyyy

8:08 consultingfreak01: JOHN.

8:09 asoldierslifeforme: you* sorry i'm trying.

8:11 asoldierslifeforme: maybe you could help me after school one day ;)

Their effortless banter continued in the same fashion until each had to go to bed in preparation for school the next day. As he checked his email one last time and changed into pajamas John couldn't help but wonder what his best friend Sherlock had to tell him earlier today. Perhaps he deduced something about one of their classmates? No, he had declared them all dull from the first day he set foot in Haverbrook High School. John sighed and got into bed, his highly intelligent best friend would always be a mystery to him. Nevertheless, John couldn't shake the feeling that Sherlock was having a problem and if he couldn't go to John, who could he turn to?

* * *

><p>John's messages popped up on the screen as Sherlock watched. he was on the verge of telling John his most important secret, one that could change their friendship forever. He tried again and again to gather the courage and say anything at all to no avail. His fingers hovered above the keys, screaming to type, "I think I like you as more than a friend." He wasn't ready to give up John just yet. Instead, Sherlock pushed his feelings aside and came off invisible.<p>

8:04 consultingfreak01: Nothing. I changed my mind.

Maybe one day Sherlock would bare his soul and forever live knowing he lost John because he couldn't control his stupid feelings. No one could ever love him, especially not someone as interesting as John. For now their friendship was enough. In the present, Sherlock didn't have to think of a future that didn't involve JOhn. He could be happy until then.


	2. Offline

A/N: I am on a roll today! Okay, this is a sequel/second chapter that I had not originally planned. I woke up this morning with ideas and so I wrote it and now it exists. I hope you like it though! Please review or something, anything really. Send me a telepathic message with your comments and concerns. (Personally I think a review is easier but feel free to experiment.) Enjoy!

Sherlock got to school before John every morning, just so he could gather his thoughts for the day. The way the morning sunlight reflected off John's dirty blond hair as he walked up had nothing to do with it. Sherlock brought tea. He had always brought tea. Ever since the two boys had become friends, Sherlock brought two to-go cups of tea, one with milk and three sugars, the other plain.

The repetitive nature of their mornings helped the new tension Sherlock had been feeling. Mornings were always the same and he knew how they worked. Nothing had to be said. Last night didn't have to exist, at least not for a while.

Getting ready to hand over the tea, he meant to say, "Morning." Sherlock could have said anything. His first choices were:

"How are you?"

"Did you see Haley Topman's shoelaces? Someone's been cheating on tests."

"This week's tea isn't as good. I suspect the bees."

Of course, he didn't say any of those things. He didn't greet John at all. Sherlock tried so hard to say anything at all. Instead, he pushed the cup into his hands and bolted through the school doors. Today was not off to a great start.

* * *

><p>Later, in the Chemistry lab, Sherlock thought about his actions. Nothing was being solved by his inability to communicate like a human. Something had to be done. Either Sherlock plunges into the unknown and lets go of his secret, or he swallows the urge like he always does and waits it out. It's a tough decision, but he makes it swiftly.<p>

Telling John now is like ripping off the band-aid. It hurts a lot now but later on he'll be thankful. He will be turned down, the friendship is over and they can both move on. Sherlock survived without John before, he could do it again.

(Except he doesn't really think so. John has become such a staple that he doesn't know what he'll do. John is to Sherlock what tea is to England, they can't live without it.)

The last step was the biggest. How? How does Sherlock bare his soul in a situation this important? He's read books, seen shows and even heard a few second hand accounts, but none of those seem his style. Maybe primary school holds the answer. After all, Sherlock does seem best on paper.

* * *

><p>"There is a very strong possibility that this could go horribly wrong, but I've consulted reliable source material and this seems to be the best option.<p>

I like you. Do you like me? Check Yes or No

Sherlock"

John looked down at the piece of lined paper thrust upon him during passing. He didn't understand. Did Sherlock really like him? That was a real surprise. The other-worldly boy hadn't seemed interested in anyone, much less John himself. Unbelievable. Who knows how long this had been going on without John's knowledge. There was only one way to respond. He set to work right away, ignoring his teachers for the rest of the day, frantic thoughts swirling.

* * *

><p>Sherlock walked to his locker with slumped shoulders. Surely by now John had read the note and run away as fast as he could. He sighed. No one could say Sherlock Holmes didn't at least try.<p>

When the locker opened, something white fluttered to the ground. It looked like a note, but why would someone put a note in his locker? Sherlock picked it up and opened it. Another piece of paper fell out. So far this note business had caused more mess than answers.

He looked at the first piece, leaving the other one on the ground. It was the note he gave John, but instead of an answer there was an arrow next to words written in blue pen.

"Depends: See second note."

Sherlock bent to pick up the second note.

"Turn around"

What kind of ridiculous notion was that? Nothing special had been behind him before. John was just getting a head start on the bullying that was sure to come. Sherlock turned around just to satisfy the almost taunting words on the page.

Surprisingly, the space behind him had changed. John was standing there with a white sheet of paper.

"Angelo's 7 o'clock?"

Silence filled the hall. Everyone had left except Sherlock and John, presumably while he was reading all the other bits of paper. Sherlock, stunned, could only nod.

John Watson was the most unpredictable boy in all of England.


End file.
